


It'll All Make Sense Again

by QQI25



Series: i've found my home [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysphoria, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Lup realises she's trans.





	It'll All Make Sense Again

**Author's Note:**

> howdy y'all! this is my first taz fic nd u can bet ur fuckin' ass it won't be my last!! 
> 
> title is taken from secret for the mad by dodie bc i listened to it as i started the process of posting it nd thought it fitting nd comforting.

Lup hates all the stupid idiots in the world who genuinely believe that being trans is a choice. She hates all the people who think parents inherently deserve respect. There’s definitely a correlation between the two. 

It’s not like she _chose_ the discomfort she often feels in her own fucking body. It’s not like she chose to have her parents ridicule and despise her and her brother. It’s not like she chose the near constant fear and anxiety she feels going to new places. She doesn’t know whether to laugh or be annoyed that people think trans people want all that bullshit. 

She doesn’t realise it right away that she’s trans; she was always a tomboy. _Taako_ is the delicate one, the one that doesn’t really wanna get involved in things that could bring harm to him. But she’d look in the mirror, sometimes, and feel . . . _wrong_. She can’t pinpoint where exactly that feeling sprouts from, but it pops up from time to time. When she finds the word trans and discovers that she’s not a guy at all, but a girl, she feels _right_. 

She tells Taako, of course; they tell each other everything. She turns around in their desk chair to face where he’s laying down on his bed, head by the foot of it, closer to her. 

“Taako?” He looks up at her. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m trans. I’m . . . a girl.”

“That so? I’m proud of you, sis.” It feels _so comforting_. She goes over, plopping down next to him, and he sits up to hug her. Yeah. It feels so right. She knows she’s not alone, will never be as long as Taako’s there. He pulls away and looks at her. 

“Not to take away from your moment, but since we’re confessing things, I gotta tell you something. I’m gay as hell.” 

“Hi, gay as hell. I’m dad.” He starts laughing and she smirks as his head falls onto her shoulder. 

“Are you gonna tell Mama and Papa?” Taako asks once his laughing has died down. 

“I mean . . . yeah, right? That would be, like, lying about who I am.” 

“Sure, sure.” She takes Taako’s hand, and when he squeezes hers, she squeezes his back. 

“I’ll do it at dinner,” she says decisively. “Well, after. I wanna be able to eat something first.” 

She and Taako have always been blunt people and fast eaters. That night, they seem to finish faster than usual. She looks up at their parents. 

“Mama, Papa, I’m trans. I’m a girl.” There’s a short silence. Then their mom laughs. 

“Don’t be silly.” 

“I’m not. I’m serious.” Their mom looks up. 

“Well . . . well, I’m sure you’ll get over this . . . this ridiculous thought of yours soon.” Lup looks at Taako and they get up and set their dishes in the sink. 

“Oh by the way, I’m gay. I like boys,” Taako says nonchalantly as they walk past the dining table. Lup hears the clattering of utensils on plates and holds her head a little higher. Taako takes a hold of her hand. 

“Well, that could’ve gone better,” Taako says, flopping onto his bed. Lup flops down next to him, their heads touching.

“I wasn’t really expecting anything good from them,” Lup admits. “So it could’ve gone worse, as well.” 

“That’s certainly one way of looking at it, Lulu.” 

“Yeah, T. Optimism. You should try it,” she says dryly. They both laugh. 

“At least we have each other. And Tía.”

“Yeah. . . . Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to keep the beginning short so y'all cld get to the actual fic lol but some housekeeping notes:
> 
> \- i didn't wna think of like dead names nd shit so i just went w lup the whole way thru bc it's easier we can pretend it's short for smth ~~which ik it originally was~~ nd tht taako just always called her lup/lulu nd since she didn't protest she's cool w tht!! i didn't hv a last name either bc their parents might be shitty but i don't think they're as shitty as to name their kid smth thts an alt spelling of their last name
> 
> \- this is also totally an au where tacos don't exist bc i don't wna think of tht either! 
> 
> \- thank u to two of my instagram followers (whom i don't wna name just in case they're uncomfy w it??) who were willing to answer my questions concerning titles in spanish!! bc yes they are latinx in my fic just bc i'm more comfy w tht
> 
> \- i _am_ kinda in the process of drawing busts of them on ps so y'all can see my hcs for them regarding appearance and race, seeing as they're all humans in this lol
> 
> \- i finished taz nd was all "they rly deserve happier times" nd it turns out it's easier for me to write emo times lmao so ya but it defo WILL get to happier times!! i promise
> 
> \- for once i hv a plan of vague ideas for future fics!! rn i'm writing bkstories for the twins bc i was orig gna go straight to the college pt from taakos pov but i got Stuck nd i just need a better foundation so bkstories it is!!
> 
> \- i hv a doc also of like those "which half of ur otp" writing memes i'm in the process of filling out so when i finish tht i might link it! keep in mind those wld be my hcs so if u don't agree thts totally cool!! maybe my fics might not be ur cuppa then tho it's like small stuff
> 
> \- i will also eventually hv a playlist for the ipre bc i love them so fucking much nd i might hv one for the twins?? whtever i feel like lol
> 
> this was super long but y'kno, worldbuilding shit!! i hope u liked it nd if u did, u shld leave kudos! nd if u want, u shld leave comments even if it's just "i liked this" or "big mood" or some shit bc comments are my life fuel nd it brightens my whole ass day when i get them


End file.
